Ilusiones eternas
by Nana Walker
Summary: Al final del juego, Battler decidió probar una opción distinta. No todo tenía que ser irrestrictamente rojo o azul.


**Título**: Ilusiones eternas.

**Extensión**: 987 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Spoilers disimulados de Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru (Episode 8)

**Disclaimer**: Umineko no Naku Koro ni, derivados y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de 07th expansion. Por el mismo motivo, no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro con este trabajo.

**Resumen**: Al final del juego, Battler decidió probar una opción distinta. No todo tenía que ser irrestrictamente rojo o azul.

* * *

_**Ilusiones eternas**_

Lambdadelta y Bernkastel sonríen sobre el estrado de la palestra, apoyando sus codos sobre los brazos del sitial que cada una posee. Battler y Beatrice respiran apenas en la arena de batalla, el primero más indemne que la segunda: a diferencia de Battler, Beatrice tiene varias partes de su cuerpo descarnadas, colgando cada una de ellas de un pequeño hilillo de piel, bañado de sangre y de esa tormenta que no arrecia.

― ¡Vamos, Beatrice! ¡Muéstrale a Bernkastel un misterio que Battler no pueda resolver!― le exige la Bruja de la Certeza entre vítores―. ¡Destrúyelo con el final de tu epitafio! ¡Si no lo haces, dejaré de auspiciarte~!

― ¿Crees que no tengo una teoría para el final?― la desafía Bern, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

― ¿Acaso te has vuelto sorda, Lambda? Te dije que…

― Que sí entendí. Sólo me sorprende que lo pillaras tan pronto esta vez― le concede Lambdadelta―. Muero de impaciencia por escuchar y destrozar esa teoría tuya, Bern~.

― En tus sueños Lambda. Battler está obligado a despedazar a Beatrice esta vez. Si él no lo hace, lo desecharé como pieza.

― Eres tan malvada, Bern. Quizá es por eso que te quiero tanto.

Mientras ambas brujas discuten sus próximos movimientos, Battler y Beato sólo se observan las caras, uno frente a otro sin decir nada, sólo acompañados de esa lluvia infernal que no se detiene. Beato, sonriendo con una mueca deforme, desafía a su contrincante.

― Vamos Battler, ¿qué esperas para el contraataque? ¿Quieres que te mande una invitación?

― ¡Jeh! ― ríe Battler―. Vamos, Beato, no tienes que hacerte la orgullosa ahora. Sé que esto debe terminar, pero no quiero darles en el gusto a esas dos. Este juego es de nosotros dos y quiero que termine de la misma forma. Sólo quiero revelarte mi respuesta final a ti.

― Eres tan estúpido, Battler. De una u otra forma, para mí es lo mismo: si aciertas, moriré. Si te equivocas, obtendré la eternidad.

Esa respuesta heló al muchacho unos segundos.

― ¡¿Qué están esperando?!

― Vamos, Battler. ¡Aplasta a Beatrice y a su corazón!

Beatrice suspira. Battler continua siendo tan incompetente como siempre: ni siquiera había tratado de convencerla para seguir el plan que había ideado y que, seguramente, era una estupidez.

― Está bien, Battler― le susurra la Bruja Dorada, tratando de ponerse de pie―. Ya no hay nada que perder. Dime en qué consiste tu _grandioso_ plan.

― No hay plan, Beato. Es sólo improvisación― afirma, mientras toma a Beatrice en brazos y comienza a avanzar hacia el final de la arena, justo al borde del acantilado.

La Bruja Dorada, estupefacta ante tal respuesta, no sabe que responder. El muchacho todavía continua cargándola, acercándose cada vez más y más al borde del precipicio, mientras la Bruja de los Milagros y la de la Certeza no entienden a qué viene toda esa ceremonia sin sentido. Se limitan a protestar desde las gradas. Beatrice tampoco entiende del todo y la única idea que se le viene a la mente es lo suficientemente estúpida como para pensar que es la acertada.

― Sujétate fuerte, Beato. Vamos a saltar.

― ¿Estás bromeando?― para su sorpresa, su suposición era correcta―. ¿Quieres matarnos?

― No te preocupes. Nos salvaremos. Cree en mí.

― ¡¿Qué están planeando?! ¡No se pueden irse así como así! ¡Beato, si dejas el juego abandonado, juro que te quitaré mi apoyo! ¡Nunca más volverás a ser bruja!― la amenaza Lambdadelta.

Battler se detuvo. Sólo faltaban tres minutos para la medianoche del 5 de octubre. La decisión había que tomarla ahora o nunca.

― ¿Confías en mí? ¿Quieres seguir el plan?

― Sí. Quiero escuchar tu última verdad azul. Mi ansiada nana― responde Beatrice, aferrándose al cuello de su contrincante.

Dos minutos. Battler se gira y con una sonrisa orgullosa se enfrenta a Bernkastel y Lambdadelta, quienes miran indignadas la escena. Acomoda a Beatrice en sus brazos y tragando saliva, decide exponer su verdad azul, una continuación improbable de la historia que lograría salvarlos.

― Mis estimadas brujas, disculpen la espera. Aquí está mi respuesta.

Un minuto. Retrocede paso a paso hacia el centro de la arena. Treinta segundos. Comienza a correr hacia el barranco con todas las fuerzas que le quedan. El precipicio parece más lejano que antes. El suelo está resbaloso y teme caerse antes de llegar. Quince segundos. Salta mientras el vestido de Beato ondea con el viento. Dan las doce. La isla se cubre de mariposas doradas.

― **¡Boom!**― susurra en azul al oído de la bruja, mientras caen al mar.

― Ya veo― dice Beatrice, mientras su forma se deshace con el agua salada del mar―. Supongo que tu respuesta es la correc…

Su voz comienza a desvanecerse con el ruido de las olas que encapsulan sus palabras en las burbujas y en la blanca espuma. Battler se aferra ferviente a su cuerpo y le sonríe.

― Esa no es toda mi respuesta. **¡Boom! fue sólo el truco**― murmuró en azul para luego continuar, en rojo―. **Creaste esa enorme explosión con ingredientes especiales que habías guardado cuando conociste al abuelo. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros dos muere con la explosión. Justo a la medianoche del 5 de octubre escapamos de la isla.**

― ¿Qué haces?

― Salvándonos― responde y añade, mientras ambos se adentran a la mar―. Te prometo no dejarte morir. Te daré la eternidad que mereces, Beato.

― Eres un tonto, Battler.

― Lo sé.

Justo en ese instante, las olas cambian de dirección: se dirigen a una orilla cubierta de escollos. La única forma de salvarse de la segura colisión es con un milagro. Battler desea continuar la explicación, pero la voz no le sale: el choque ya es inminente.

Ambos cierran los ojos, esperando que no se repita el _bad end_ de los últimos episodios. Sólo esperan, al fin y al cabo, que las ilusiones esta vez sean eternas.

Fin Oneshot: Ilusiones eternas

* * *

N. de A. (**con mucho spoiler**): Me crean o no, mucho antes de que saliera el Episode 8 de Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru, había imaginado un final en el que Battler y Beatrice morían ahogados y había tenido la idea de hacerlo fanfiction. Supongo que mi flojera me llevó a alargar esa idea hasta ahora (aunque, obviamente, traté de hacerlo un poco más descarnado). Sé que sólo es fluff y no aporta nada, pero no quería quedarme con las ganas de escribirlo y/o publicarlo.

**N/A (2): Este drabble antes había sido publicado en mi otra cuenta, Annie Naranja pero, como me dio el taldo, la traje a esta cuenta. Agradezco el comentario de Knight ice y las lecturas recibidas.**


End file.
